majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Black
|firstepisode = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |lastepisode = Without realizing the youth |numberofepisodes = TBA (season 1) TBA (season 2) |casts = Kashiwagi Yuki |affinity = Rappapa (Oshima Yuko's Generation) Majisuka Gakuen Alumni (Season 2) |school = Majisuka Girls High School |image2 = Tumblr ljpf8cCU9z1qit8jgo1 500.jpg |image2caption = Black with her son}} Black (ブラック, Black) is a main/antagonist character in Majisuka Gakuen, and a supporting character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She was one of the former Rappapa's Four Heavenly Queens. She is portrayed by Kashiwagi Yuki. Appearance and Personality Black is a young single mother, and attends Majisuka Gakuen as a third year student. She has a liking for dark and gothic things. Black frequently recites poetry, particularly "The Death Verdict". This particular poem is used after she picks her target, torturing them before calling for their death. She is shown to possess extreme agility and speed, in addition to using the dark to attack from behind. Black uses these abilities to confuse and overwhelm her opponents in a battle, meaning that properly fighting her is nearly impossible. She also has a ruthless attitude when expressing Rappapa's dominance, suggesting that they do a "cleanup" of the school. These attributes make her a feared and respected Rappapa member. However, Black is also very caring and is shown to care for both her son and her friends. Black has long, black hair with a single lock of bright red hair and often has a blank look on her face. She wears a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a long skirt. Over it is a black and white sukajan with a design of a 'silver slumbering dragon' on the back. The Queen also wears a rosary around her neck, which is shown to have great sentimental value to her. She often carries a red book in her left hand as well. History Little is known of the origin of Black's dark personality. In the past she met an unknown man who fathered their child and left her alone, making her a single mother. It seems that Black would rather forget this person, as Team Hormone said in Majisuka Gakuen 2 that she nearly killed the last person who asked her who the father of her child was. Majisuka Gakuen Black role in the first several episodes was relatively minor. When Onizuka Daruma is challenged by the Golden Eyebrow Society, Black is seen along with the other members of Rappapa—except Yuko and Gekikara—and casually remarks that it would be "fun" if the transfer student climbed the stairs to fight them. When Daruma demands to join Rappapa, Black informs her that they are full on members before allowing the first years to beat up Daruma. After Shibuya was swiftly defeated by Maeda Atsuko, Black decides to take her down in order to uphold Rappapa's name. News of this quickly spread, and Black later confronts Atsuko and Daruma in an alleyway, attacking under the cover of darkness and disappearing just as quickly as she appeared. Daruma, not wanting to involve Atsuko and fearing she will not be able to handle Black like she did with Shibuya, decides to confront Black herself. Daruma is easily pummeled by Black, but claims that she isn't finished before switching on some lights, believing that the darkness is the source of Black's speed. This had no effect on her, however, and Black continued to kick the downed Daruma. Before Black could continue however, Gakuran and the Kabuki Sisters arrive just in time to assist her. Daruma had sent text messages to the three (Choukoku also received one) asking for their help in defeating the Queen. Black becomes annoyed at the four's arrogance, and they begin to fight. Though she was outnumbered, Black kept the balance of the fight in her favor. However, Kokabuki accidently rips off her rosary, distracting Black long enough so that Ookabuki and Gakuran can punch Black. This makes her fall backwards straight into Daruma's—who accidentally trips over Kokabuki—headbutt, knocking her out. Interestingly, her unconscious body is in the same position as her crucifix. Black later appears, along with the other Rapappa members besides Sado and the recently defeated Gekikara, in the wind instruments clubroom. The queens have acknowledged their defeat, leaving Atsuko to Sado. She also reappears when Atsuko fights Sado, telling Atsuko that Sado is inside the club room waiting for her. She attends the ceremony in the final episode, where she graduates with the other Rappapa third year members (except Gekikara) from Majisuka Gakuen. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Black now works at the cash register in a supermarket, where she uses her high speed to her advantage. She keeps her young son with her at work. Torigoya later reveals that Black is now also working part-time at the massage clinic with her. After Gekikara is stabbed by a Yabakune student, Black visits her in hospital. The two talk and Gekikara asks her about her son. Black tells her that even though Majisuka Gakuen is not a Co-ed school, she'd still send him to Majijo if he decided to become a yankee. Black makes her final appearance in the final showdown between Majijo and Yabakune, being "on break" from her job at the supermarket. Donning her Rappapa jacket once again, she uses her incredible speed to take down a huge amount of Yabakune and rival school students. When the battle finishes, Black stands next to her fellow ex-Rappapa members and sees Atsuko off as she is arrested. Gallery Trivia *The name "Black" comes from Kashiwagi Yuki's supposed "black" (dark) personality. In Episode 21 of AKBingo!, a previously unaired segment was shown in which there was a prank to see what kind of nickname she would give to a staff (pretending to be bald) on the show after seeing his wig come off. After some prompting by another AKB48 member, (who knew about the prank), she gave him the nickname "half-and-half man," referring to half of his real hair and half of his fake hair. In a later episode, (who portrayed Team Hormone's Unagi) called her "Black Marimokkori" (a character popular in Hokkaido), after Yuki called Rie an "Unagi Inu" (eel dog character from Tensai Bakabon). In episode 73 of the same show, Kashiwagi Yuki remarked that ever since these incidents everyone has been calling her "black-hearted". *Initially, Black was planned to be a single mother during Season 1. This was changed because the story behind it could not have been fully explained during the first season. As such, Black was only shown with her child in the second installment of the series. Majisuka Gakuen in Wikipedia (Japan) References Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student